Impérios Mortos
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Máfia.


N/A: Impérios Mortos, é uma história que fala de máfia, vingança e uma certa dosagem de romance.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO – IMPÉRIOS MORTOS**

**

* * *

**

PARTE 1 – SAKURA HARUNO

19 DE ABRIL DE 2008

- Você quer que eu comece desde o início?

- Temos todo o tempo do mundo. – O homem engravatado começou, sua voz rouca, séria e sisuda. – Comece com a infância de assim quiser.

- Você é um policial muito gentil, sabia? – Sakura comentou desdenhosa, mas ele nada fez a não ser lançar um olhar afável – Olhares assim são bem perturbadores, sabia?

- Quem sabe? - Sasori a fitou sem expressão com aquela resposta , fazendo uma mudança drástica de expressão.

- Já que és tão gentil – ignorou a meia resposta do senhor – Poderia soltar essas algemas, não acredito que eu conseguiria fugir desse lugar – olhou a sua volta, a sala era fechada, totalmente sem janelas e o único móvel ali presente era uma mesa de alumínio e duas cadeiras. – E provavelmente com aqueles espelhos ali deve ter um monte de policiais tirando conclusões ao meu respeito.

- Provavelmente – afirmou calmo e Sakura em reação abaixou a cabeça. Sabia que não conseguiria, mas insistiu:

- Poderia?

- Senhorita Haruno, com todas essas acusações – o homem cruzou as pernas e ergueu uma folha – Estelionato, tentativa de homicídio doloso, invasão domiciliar... Creio que é um pedido muito ousado.

- Mas pense comigo, todos aqueles seriados americanos e da TV Tóquio, esses interrogatórios normalmente são feitos com os detidos de mãos totalmente soltas.

- Talvez aqui seja uma outra situação, senhorita Haruno.

A ruiva abaixou a cabeça e segundos depois ergueu novamente, assoprando os cabelos rebeldes e tirando-os de sua face. O estado da garota era lastimável; a maquiagem estava borrada, os lábios vermelhos e inchados e na testa havia uma linha de sangue enrijecida.

- Nessas horas vocês não pegam os gravadores?

- As paredes.

- Ah, claro... – escapou sem ânimo girando os olhos. – Não importa, façam o que quiser, no entanto já fiz o que tinha que ser feito.

O homem de cabelos avermelhados ajeitou na cadeira e alargou a gravata a ignorando completamente.

- Você me escutou, idiota?

Ele, antes entretido com o nó de sua gravata, levantou os olhos gradativamente. Os orbes castanhos sérios e um sorriso gentil na face.

- Certamente, senhorita Haruno – Moveu-se na cadeira. – E qual seria esse seu desejo?

- Matar o último Uchiha. – respondeu simples e fechou os olhos com suavidade em um ato quase melancólico.

Ficaram em silêncio por um milésimo de segundo até que Sasori soltou um sorriso de canto.

- Pelo que eu saiba, Uchiha Sasuke se encontra ileso e respirando – dizia com absoluta certeza, mas nenhuma reação veio.

"Ele será morto de qualquer maneira"

– Haru... - começou, mas foi bruscamente interrompido.

- O que eu conheço sobre mim, na realidade são apenas alguns raios de lembranças e o que outros disseram. Pelo menos o que se define como infância e adolescência.

- Senhorita – a interrompeu, os lábios levemente entreabertos, enquanto a caneta brincava pelos seus dedos – Nos dirá com tal facilidade sobre sua vida?

- Não me incomodo, serei presa qual seja a razão – respondeu simplória, seus olhos verdes o fitavam fixamente. – Acredito que será divertido conversar sobre isso. Sabe... a maioria das pessoas possui a ingênua mania de definir assassinos como loucos. Eu não sou louca. – os olhos cintilaram e se fosse outro homem, menos experiente que ele, seria incapaz de demonstrar imparcialidade como ele fazia.

- Insanidade, assunto muito comentado entre essas paredes, acho incrível - declarou sem expressão em um misto de sarcasmo e cinismo.

- Sã e insana, tudo muito chato. – zombou e depois soltou uma baixa risada. - Inescrupulosos, falsos, sem nenhum pingo de humanidade. Eu sou humana e amo ou, pelo menos, amei muito mais que a maioria deles. Amar muito não é nenhuma insanidade.

- Matou por amor.

- Não, não é uma história de amor – negou e por um segundo se fitaram mais fixamente que anteriormente. – Sabe, senhor – começou cortando o olhar, – poderia soltar essas algemas?

Ele hesitou, mas o fez. Levantou, mostrando-se mais alto do que Sakura se lembrava quando ele entrara por aquela sala. Tirou as algemas e ela observou os pulsos os apertando em um ato doloroso.

- Continue – pediu sentando-se.

- Não é uma história de amor, fiz o que fiz por pessoas, mas não é um sentimento tão trivial como esse.

- Trivial?

- Sim, qualquer um poder amar e se tornar um louco por alguém. – parou por um momento e sorriu – Eu não sou tão tola a esse ponto... já conheci uma pessoa assim... soberba e cínica. Girassol. Bem isso não importa. Como eu dizia...

* * *

PARTE 2 – SASUKE UCHIHA

10 DE ABRIL DE 2008

O sapato elegante de couro e decorado em vermelho afastou o rastro de roupas do caminho. O galpão abandonado era bastante iluminado e empoeirado; as vidraças superiores há quase 5 metros de altura do chão estavam quebradas e por elas saíam rajadas de sol que pelo caminho deixavam nítida a poeira no ar.

Era um fim de tarde qualquer.

O moreno, este de cabelos negros, despenteados e usando vestes elegantes e impecáveis, moveu-se calmamente em linha reta. Não havia nada além de ferragens danificadas, alumínio enferrujado e o cheiro de lodo.

E um corpo largado em meio a tudo isso. Da distância que ele se encontrava não se podia ver nada além de uma silhueta e tecidos vermelhos, no entanto, enquanto se aproximava, pouco a pouco pode vê-la com mais detalhes. Próximo o rosto em porcelana – manchado – ficara nítido, a respiração arfando e os lábios entre aberto de um tom avermelhado também. Era uma garota, estatura mediana e curvas discretas, o vestido longo e de varias camadas vermelhas estava rasgado e mostrava boa parte dos seios alvos. Lastimável.

- Girassol sobre o túmulo – a voz saíra fria e logo em seguida os olhos da garota se abriram revelando grandes orbes perolados. Neles porém havia apenas uma estranha tranqüilidade – Neji-san é um rapaz realmente afortunado. – colocou seus sapatos em sua face amassando suas bochechas – Imagine se eu não soubesse sobre isso. – a voz era séria, inexpressível.

Uma palavra incompreensível foi murmurado com dificuldade. Os lábios vermelhos mal podiam se mover a ser pressionados no chão.

– O quê? – perguntou pressionando ainda mais os sapatos. Os orbes negros vazios, a expressão impassível – Diga meu nome direito, Hinata, como você fez naquela noite.

Silêncio foi a resposta.

- Não importa - abaixou-se, ficando a sua altura – Você fugiu muito bem de mim – levou suas mãos a sua face acariciando com o dorso da mão a face manchada. – Tão bonita...

- Sasuke – o chamou interrompendo o toque – Não toque em mim.

Os olhos negros brilharam em um milésimo de raiva e com brusquidão deu-lhe um tapa. Levantou-se bagunçando os cabelos.

- Maldita, não me irrite, cale sua boca.

O silêncio novamente veio. Hinata fechou seus olhos e ele repentinamente parou de se mover.

- Isso é irônico. Amar a assassina da pessoa que mais me amou na vida. – fechou o punho – Meu irmão está morto, eu vi com meus próprios olhos... eu fiz isso... Eu vi o corpo dele na minha frente – parou por um momento, seus olhos negros fixos no chão, os lábios finos pálidos e ressecados começaram a se curvar em um sorriso sádico – e sabe o que eu vejo também Hinata... Você morta.

* * *

PARTE 3 – HYUUGA HINATA

3 DE MARÇO DE 2008

O barulho que se escutou foi algo muito semelhante ao de um projétil saindo de um cano calibre 40. Aquele som soou estranhamente muito familiar ao seu ouvido ela, porém, procurou não pensar nisso. Deu uma última olhada no corpo jazido no chão e virando-se deparou com um largo espelho e nem analisou seu reflexo rapidamente: Seu vestido vermelho estava sujo de sangue.

Seus pensamentos no momento não eram claro nem ao menos para si. Saiu daquele recinto puxando a cauda de seu vestido.

Perto dali, poucos minutos a pé de seu salto tamanho 15, ela entrou em um precário bar. As cortinas do ambientes eram vermelhas e as luzes mal o iluminavam. Todos os olhos, apesar de não passarem de 10, a fitaram e ela, porém, nem ao menos se preocupou em demonstrar que percebera.

- Eu quero suco. – pediu a voz fina e feminina muito estranha para a imagem que ela ordenava. Linda, poderosa, porém decadente.

- Não temos suco, gracinha.

Ela ergueu os olhos surpresa em ouvir uma voz feminina em um recinto como aquele. Apesar disto sua expressão continuava totalmente impassível.

A garçonete era bonita até certo ponto, o avental negro e os cabelos mal presos a transformavam em um estereótipo desgastado daquele que usa as mesmas calcinhas de renda várias vezes.

- Então me vê um copo d'água.

- Também não temos.

- Pegue da torneira, por favor.

A garçonete lançou um longo olhar e depois pegou um dos copos enchendo-o com água da torneira como havia pedido. A jovem bebia enquanto seus olhos encaravam as paredes espelhadas do bar, seus olhos claros, porém, nada enxergavam além de seu reflexo.

- Eu me lembro de quase tudo. – começou a voz e a expressão vazia como se ela mesma não estivesse ali – Das frases, do toque, de tudo, eu me lembro de tudo que Neji fazia e o que eu fiz por ele...

* * *

PARTE 4 – UZUMAKI NARUTO

21 DE FEVEREIRO DE 2008

A cortina se levantou com o vendaval e o garoto sorriu imóvel na cama de hospital. Eram as primeiras horas do dia e a fraca luz solar invadia o pequeno quarto; quarto este branco em todos os detalhes das paredes aos acessórios como jarros e flores de plástico. A porta foi aberta e ele com dificuldade moveu o pescoço em direção a ela. Dali surgia uma senhora ranzinza e delgada, que trazia o café da manhã. O garoto deitado na cama fingiu uma falsa expressão de decepção.

- Você? Por que não me mandam uma enfermeira gostosa?

- Você quer morrer outra vez, Uzumaki Naruto?

O garoto sorriu divertido, mas logo em seguida ao inclinar a cabeça para baixo sua expressão se tornou melancólica.

- Que foi, garoto?

- Nada.

- Você tem visita.

- Visita? – ajeitou-se na cama. - Kennosuke?

- Não se anime muito, não é ele, é uma mulher.

- Uma mulher? – os lábios ficaram entreabertos em uma nítida expressão de confusão. – Não recebo visita de mulheres além de Tsunade.

- Doutora Tsunade não se encontra no hospital de qualquer maneira. A mando entrar?

Naruto pareceu pensar por um momento. Seria arriscado? Segundos depois, emergido em silêncio, respondeu sim com a cabeça e voltou-se olhando para a janela. Depois de tantos anos, não se importava com muitas coisas.

- Com licença.

A senhora havia saído e uma mulher havia entrado. Usava um chapéu de abas largas, da face pálida se via apenas a boca com um forte batom vermelho e uma pinta no canto esquerdo do queixo. Também usava um vestido branco, longo e rendado, e da mulher se reconhecia apenas isso.

Mas para Naruto era o suficiente. Os olhos anilados a fitavam descrente, a boca levemente aberta dava-lhe uma expressão abobada.

- Desculpa, Senhor Uzumaki. – ela pediu educadamente, retirando o chapéu e de maneira que o retirava pode ver gradativamente a expressão de felicidade do homem hospitalizado a sua frente.

- Sakura-chan, quanto tempo. – e aquelas palavras por mais simplórias que a primeira vista soassem, a emocionou.

Era um homem muito jovem e possuía uma áurea saudável e alegre apesar de tudo em sua volta parecer doente. E mesmo que fisicamente ele lhe fosse um desconhecido, ela no fundo sabia que era alguém muito próximo.

- Me... Me desculpe – Naruto a viu gaguejar e percebeu que ela teve que limpar a garganta para continuar – Da onde você me conhece?

Precisou de um tempo para raciocinar a pergunta e depois de um mais um tempo soltou um sorriso.

- Então os boatos que você perdeu a memória eram verdadeiros.

Ela pareceu ainda mais surpresa com o comentário de Naruto. Ficaram em silêncio por um segundo até que ela se movimentou, sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Por que você está aqui?

- Eu? Nada de mais, só perdi o controle dos membros inferiores. – Novamente ficaram em silêncio como se qualquer comentário no momento fosse inconveniente demais para ser dito. – De qualquer forma, como me descobriu aqui?

- Me disseram. – respondeu simples o fitando com extremo interesse – Digo, um recém amigo me revelou.

- Revelou os nossos laços também? – perguntou tentando se ajeitar na cama com dificuldade e Sakura em ato mecânico se levantou para ajudá-lo o segurando pelos ombros. Os corpos por um momento ficaram próximos demais e eles só perceberam isso momentos depois. – Você se lembra o que éramos? – ele perguntou próximo de seu ouvido e ela sentiu o peito esquentar.

- Eu... – a voz falhou – Eu era apaixonada por você?

* * *

**Sem comentários sem atualização. Se você gosta de se divertir lendo fics, tenha consideração e dê apoio a essa pessoa. É algo que infelizmente falta e muito nesse site. **

**Até a proxima pessoinhas **;)


End file.
